


Finding file: The meaning of life

by WingcommanderArthurShappey



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, The Meaning of Life, you find Arthur in a philosophical mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey/pseuds/WingcommanderArthurShappey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is short, but that doesn't make it less brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding file: The meaning of life

The meaning of life is the way Douglas smirks when one of his plans work out, and the little crinkles around his mouth when he thinks.

It’s the look in Mum’s eyes when she finds the Travelling Lemon after a particularly long and hard game. Sometimes it’s the same look she has when she watches Arthur.

It’s the softness of Arthur’s blue and white cotton pyjamas against his skin after putting them in the dryer for half an hour.

The way Skip kisses him, softly and gently and brilliantly, and sometimes like he’s afraid the world will end if he’s going to stop.

The meaning of life is, as it’s the case with so many other brilliant things, that it doesn’t _need_ a deeper meaning, like the first snowfall of the year, or playing charades, or banana ice cream, or paper airplanes, or cuddles on a warm summer evening, or dogs.

And that’s okay.


End file.
